


My Baby Smiles

by douchebagindisguise



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Drugs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rewrite, Suicide mention, extra jax/opie, half sack is oblivious, implied tig/kozik, juice and chibs bromance, juice is a nerd, self harm mention, tig also calls everyone baby boy, tig is the best wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douchebagindisguise/pseuds/douchebagindisguise
Summary: Juice Oritz expected the Prospects to be obnoxious. What he didn't expect was to fall in love with a sweet, freckled ginger who would give him the universe.





	My Baby Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I finally finished the revamped chapters for 'My Baby Smiles'! I'm currently working on the Jax/Opie chapter because SOA is the gayest shit and no one sees that but myself and the readers. Enjoy!

Charming had seen worst days, this afternoon was particularly awful. The usually bright sky was grey with big, fluffy clouds covering the sun. This day seemed to be a horrible day to receive the new prospects for the Sons. Clay was already irritated, which gave everyone a very cautious stance. They were getting three new prospects. It was the usual amount, although not many made the cut. Most prospects chickened out at the realization of what they had gotten into, or more gruesome, were even killed on the job. Either way, new prospects was always a positive.

Juice sat in the garage, a beer in hand. The cold condensation from the half-empty bottle turned his fingers numb. He sat on top of one of the tables in front of the shop, waiting for the familiar sound of the motors to roll in. He set the bottle down and stretched, popping his back with a groan. It was a hot, humid day, worse than most but better than others. He took another drink of the beer and grinned. Good old days, in good old Charming. Juice felt the excitement in his chest when he heard the roaring engines of oncoming motorcycles. He and Chibs had stayed behind to be the welcoming committee for the fresh meat. Chibs came out of the garage with a wide grin on his face, the long, deep scars stretching against his tan skin. Juice let out a loud cheer as the bikes lined up and parked neatly in a row. The SUV came behind them, holding their three new prospects. Clay got off his bike and hung his helmet on the handlebars. He grimaced and pulled the door to the SUV open.

“Come on out, boys,” Clay said gruffly, and three boys came tumbling out of the van with wonderous smiles on their faces. Juice took the time to get a good look at them. One was tall and lanky, with bright, curly orange hair and freckles that covered his pale skin like stars in the sky. Another was big and very muscular, he wore a bright smile. He had a shaved undercut and handsome scruff under his chin. The last of them was a shrimp of a kid, but with a very pretty and feminine face. The three wore the leather kuttes with a single patch, advertising them as prospects.

Juice and Chibs greeted them with open arms and pats on the back. Clay broke up the welcoming committee and slammed a fat hand against the scrawny kid’s back. The ginger stumbled forward and laughed nervously. As Juice got closer, he saw the boy had sparkling green eyes that glittered curiously like diamonds.

Clay huffed and rolled his eyes, “Boys, meet Half Sack, Whiskey, and Otter.” The three boys looked giddy with what was to come. Clay moved away from the group and disappeared into the garage. Whiskey had a big grin on his face as he spots Chibs strolling over to give the boy a bone-crushing hug. Juice connected the two as they began speaking in a foreign tongue, presumably Gaelic.

The scrawny kid looked awkward as everyone made their way inside, so Juice took it upon himself to greet him. He threw an arm around Half Sack’s shoulders, guiding the new recruit. “Why they call you Half Sack?” Juice asked with raised eyebrows.

The kid grinned, his dimples popping. “Lost one of my balls fighting in Iraq,” he seemed almost proud of the fact. It made Juice laugh.

“Good enough, tell me about yourself, kid,” he pressed, snatching two beers from the fridge and popping them open. Half Sack accepted the drink.

“The name’s Kip Epps, born and raised in Charming, California,” he started. And as he spoke, Juice listened intently.

As time wore on, Juice found himself drawn to Kip. They spent lots of time together, either working on cars or talking about their shared interests. The club found their friendship peculiar but sweet. Juice was normally a solitary creature and the amount of time he spent with Half Sack made Chibs a little nervous. Growing attached to prospects was risky. Clay and Bobby had given up fairly quickly, usually having to bring Sack with them everywhere in fear of Juice becoming mopey. It was humorous for a while, the mindless flirting and subtle glances. It was all fun and games until Juice found himself feeling more heavily towards Kip. He took a moment to confide in his only other close friend, Chibs.

Juice sat in his room in the clubhouse, making an attempt to calm an oncoming anxiety attack. Usually, Chibs was successful in calming him down but as Juice’s anxiety worsened, nothing but weed could keep him quiet. He jumped at the knock at his door and managed a weak grumble of entrance.

“Juicy, you doin’ alright?” Chibs’ heavy accent sounded as he opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. Juice shook his head and Chibs sat down beside Juice on the unmade bed. “Talk to me, brother,” Chibs said with a frown.

Juice put his face in his hands and groaned, “What am I doing, Chibs?” he groaned again, louder this time and Chibs simply laughed. Juice threw a glare in his direction, this wasn’t some joke anymore.

“Is this about that freckled Prospect? I knew you were gettin’ too close,” the Scot said and let out another soft, rumbly chuckle. Juice nodded and Chibs slung an arm around his shoulder, bringing him close. “I want you to know it’s alright. Being gay, I mean. You’ve seen Tig walking around, he’s a walking sex magnet- don’t tell him I said that,” Chibs rambled with an odd smile and Juice laughed. He could feel the anxiety loosening in his gut. One minute with Chibs and he’s already feeling better. 

Juice nodded and sighed, “That’s not even what I’m worried about Chibs. I just don’t know how to tell him, anything really,” Juice mumbled and Chibs started rubbing comforting circles into Juice’s back. The Scot found it amusing that Juice called the Prospect by his name instead of ‘Half Sack’. The action made Chibs smile.

“Maybe you should talk to Tig about that, I’m not so good with romance. You’ve seen how my marriage ended,” Chibs chuckled nervously and Juice sighed. Tig wasn’t exactly the most secretive person, Juice wasn’t sure he could trust him with something like this. He didn’t want to be the little schoolgirl who has one of her friends to tell her crush she likes him. Juice had to do this on his own. 

Juice stood up, and Chibs followed suit. Juice wrapped his arms around the  
man, “Thanks, brother,” he muttered and he could hear the smile in Chibs’ voice.

“Anytime, brother,” Chibs said and gave Juice a hearty pat on the back before leaving. Juice laid down on his bed and sighed. He stared at the ceiling and rubbed his face in exasperation. 

Juice was still unsure about what actions he would take with Kip. Despite his comforting talk with Chibs, he didn’t want to ruin the strong friendship he had with the prospect. The green-eyed beauty seemed absolutely oblivious to Juice’s flirting. Whenever Juice attempted to get close, Clay or Jax always called one of them away. It was getting infuriating. Juice was going to call in reinforcements. The clubhouse was mostly empty, everyone was out doing stuff, except Tig, Juice, and Kip. Juice had given Tig a look that said, ‘Help.’ Tig immediately saw this and grinned.

“Hey, Prospect, go grab me a beer,” Tig said and Half Sack rolled his eyes and got up. As the ginger walked into the kitchen, Tig leaned over and raised a brow at Juice. “What’s wrong, baby boy?” Tig asked and Juice rubbed his face, he knew he wouldn’t need to say anything about the obliviousness of the Prospect. Tig nodded, “I thought so. Ask him on a date, or make a move. Two options, babe,” Tig said and stood up as Half Sack came back in with an open beer. Tig took it and thanked him with a pat on the ass. Half Sack scoffed and sat down beside Juice.

“He’s weird, right? I’m not the only one who sees that?” Half Sack laughed and started searching for the remote. Juice bit his lip as Kip looked annoyed, finding the remote batteryless. Juice had seen Tig leave with batteries in hand. Sack fell back onto the couch and glanced at Juice with the same smile that made that odd feeling erupt in his stomach. The feeling was akin to tiny critters gnawing at his insides. “So, what’s been going on lately, Juice?” he asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

Juice smiled, “Not much, Kip,” he nodded and sent his thousand-watt grin at the freckled boy. “I was wondering, though. A roller rink opened up just out of town, wondering if you’d like to go?” Juice asked and he felt his heart soar as Half Sack’s face lit up like Christmas had come early.

“Seriously? A rink? God, I haven’t been to one of those since I was like ten,” he said with the cutest grins Juice had seen on the boy’s face. He ran a hand over his face and laughed, “Yeah. Yes, yeah. I’d love to,” Half Sack stumbled over his words with a smile that never failed to charm. Sack’s face went cherry red as he glanced at Juice with a loss for words. “Would this… Is this a date?” he asked softly, and Juice chuckled and nodded.

“Yes, Kip. I’m asking you on a date,” Juice hummed and stood up from the couch, ruffling Half Sack’s curly orange hair. He moved towards his room and Half Sack stopped him with a very cautious tone.

“What… What are you doing for the rest of the day?” he asked softly, rubbing the back of his neck. Juice raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

“Probably watching Game of Thrones, why?” Juice asked and felt the same gnawing feeling in his gut. Kip’s nervousness made him happy, the ginger was just so damn cute. 

Half Sack laughed nervously, “Mind if I join you?” he asked and Juice grinned. How could he say no to that cherry red blush that wasn’t nearly bright enough to hide his endless freckles. Juice nodded and made a motion for Kip to follow him. 

The two boys spent the rest of the day lazing about in Juice’s room, watching Game of Thrones and talking. Juice got to know a lot about Half Sack in their afternoon together. He learned the boy had an older sister who took him to roller rinks when he was a kid. Juice found this information extremely amusing. He continued to imagine a lanky little squirt falling on his ass trying to skate. These small thoughts made him smile. In return, he told Sack about his childhood, how his mom practically raised him. How his father split when he was too young to remember. This earned him an accidental but much appreciated, cuddling session. Where Kip placed a pale freckled hand on Juice’s and in return the Puerto Rican laced their fingers together. They sat in silence after that, it was comfortable. Kip enjoyed their quiet time they had together until he heard Juice’s soft, rumbling snores from beside him. The Puerto Rican ended up rolling over on top of him. Needless to say, he didn’t mind one bit. The two boys ended up falling asleep like that. With Juan snuggled up against Kip’s side, and the two looking happier than ever.

Fortunately, it was Chibs that walked in on the two napping. The Scot had chuckled and closed the door quietly behind him, careful not to disturb the sleeping boys. Chibs made the obvious choice of taking pictures before leaving and showing them to Tig, who awed at them. Jax and Opie were surprised the two were still clothed at that point, and that comment made even Bobby laugh. When Juice woke up, he unattached himself from the other boy and left Sack sleeping in his room. He came out of his bedroom with a yawn and was met with the club sitting in the living room. It seemed like they were waiting for him. Juice chuckled nervously and Jax crossed his arms against his chest.

“What’s this about?” Juice asked and Chibs walked over and gave him a pat on the back. The Scot showed Juice the pictures and his ears started burning at the pictures of the sleeping boys. “Dude,” he mumbled and rubbed his face, trying to hide how warm he’d gotten. Juice laughed nervously and sat down. “Why you gotta play me like that, Chibs?” he asked with a laugh.

Chibs smiled, “We all know about it, you haven’t been subtle, Juicy,” he explained and the other nodded. “We just want you to be happy.”

Tig gave him a curt nod, “Just don’t fuck on the couch… or in the kitchen,” he said and Kozik snorted. Tig shot him a glare and the others seemed to ignore it. Juice didn’t know the story behind the small interaction but he was sure it had to do with why Gemma hadn’t allowed the two in the kitchen for the past two weeks.

Juice smiled and thanked them as Half Sack came walking out of Juice’s room. He looked tired and disheveled. His hair was all over the place and his jeans hung loosely around his hips, exposing the waistband of his underwear. His kutte had been abandoned sometime during his nap and his long-sleeved shirt had one sleeve pushed up and one dangling at his wrist. The Prospect yawned and stopped at the arch that leads into the hallway containing the bedrooms.

“Did I miss somethin’?” he asked with a raised brow and the others shook their heads and multiple ‘No’s’ sounded throughout the group. He shrugged and padded into the kitchen to grab a drink of water. Juice rubbed his face as the group disbanded with a couple stray chuckles. Juice followed Sack into the kitchen and walked up behind him, instinctively wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist.

“Have a nice nap, Kippie?” Juice hummed into his shirt, breathing in his smell of oil and tobacco. Half Sack nodded with a laugh and turned around to greet Juice with a smile.

“What was that? Were they interrogating you?” he asked with a laugh, and Juice shook his head in reply, a small smile on his face. “I got another question… Why do you call me Kip? Everyone else either calls me Half Sack or Prospect. Gemma calls me Eddie,” he hummed, completely ignoring Juice’s arms around his waist.

“You’re too pretty for a name like Half Sack,” Juice said and leaned in slightly, getting closer to the boy. Juice could feel Kip’s erratic breath against his face, “Can I kiss you?” he whispered and Sack managed a nod before Juice smiled. He pressed his lips against Kip’s in a soft, chaste kiss that didn’t last long enough.

Kip froze in his spot, but when Juice pulled away. “Can we do that again?” he mumbled and connected their lips in another kiss that held more than just hesitation. It was sweet and slow, although more certain. Kip brought a hand up to Juice’s face and hummed softly into the kiss.

Kip was the first to pull back after that, he had the biggest smile on his face. After a second, his smile faltered and his eyes went wide. “Wait. We just kissed,” he said, uncertainty in his voice. Juice laughed and nodded and Kip looked almost frightened. “So this gay shit is what’s been chewing on me. I thought I just really wanted to know you,” he said with more nervous laughter. Juice tried to find the joke in the statement but started laughing as he realized Kip was being serious. Juice laid his head on Kip’s shoulder as laughter shook his body. Tears pricked his eyes. “Hey! Don’t laugh at me, asshole. I was seriously confused!” Kip said, trying to defend himself. 

Juice just kept laughing, gasping for breath in between hysterical giggles. Kip let out a breathy laugh and placed a hand on the back of Juice’s neck. His soft chuckles turned into heavy laughter until they were both doubled over in laughter. Kip had given in to Juice’s contagious laughter. Juice wasn’t sure how long they’d stayed like that, but after what seemed like hours. Their laughter died down and they simply stood in each other’s arms. Juice let out a soft chuckle and moved back before walking to the cupboard to grab a glass. He filled it with tap water and drank it down. Juice set the glass in the sink and leaned against the counter. He met Kip’s eyes with a sweet smile and the realization of what had happened must’ve dawned on him because a deep red dusted his cheeks.

Kip made a nervous sound. “I-I’m pretty sure there’s something to clean, or a- a car to work on, somewhere,” he stuttered and started to leave but turned to smile at Juice with his flushed face. “I’ll see you later, yeah?” he stumbled over his words and Juice could only laugh and nod. Kip tripped over his own feet on his way to the garage. The action made Juice snort in amusement.

Juice returned to his room with the ginger on his mind. Although he needed to focus on leftover programming, his thoughts always seemed to wander to that sweet freckled grin. He laid on his bed, his computer in his lap and an abandoned show on the television. Juice tried to focus on the screen in front of him but instead found himself remembering the feeling of Kip’s lips on his. The thought stayed in his head as he left the computer beside him and slept soundly for the first time in a while.

The roller rink boomed with pop tunes and smelled not unlike a sweaty playground. Juice and Half Sack pulled up to the neon sign covered building. Half Sack took off his helmet and fixed his hair out of habit before gazing up at the rink. Juice took the time to soak in his beauty. Every freckle, his big, toothy grin, and his adorable dimples. The way the neon lights reflected in his starry green eyes. The pure joy on his face shined and Juice saw how young he looked. Something as simple as a roller rink designed for young kids and teens made Sack so happy, and Juice found it adorable. Juice hopped off his own bike and came up behind Sack, placing a hand gently on his lower back.

“Let’s go in, yeah? Can’t be much fun standing out here,” he hummed and intertwined their fingers. He guided the boy in and purchased tickets and two sets of rental skates. The worry that he had never skated a day in his life hadn’t concerned him until he was on the rink. As soon as his skates hit the ground, he slipped and fell on his ass. An involuntary cackle left Half Sack’s lips as he watched Juice attempt to get back up, only to fall again.

“Do you know how to skate at _all_?” Sack asked with a big grin on his face. He rolled over to take Juice’s hands to help him up and the programmer groaned and shook his head.

“Guess I won’t be impressing you with my skills today,” Juice joked and looked up at Sack with a meek smile. Half Sack laughed softly, and without warning he began to skate backward, pulling Juice with him. Juice cursed as he stumbled at the quick change of pace and Sack laughed again.

“Push your feet outwards, don’t lift your feet off the ground,” Sack guided him and Juice concentrated on not falling. “There you go. You’re a natural,” Sack said with a grin. He moved with astonishing ease and turned corners gracefully and effortlessly. Juice envied his skill. Though he was getting the hang of it, he still clung onto Kip’s wrists for support. A gasp left Juice’s throat as Kip spun him around like an ice skater’s dancing routine. Kip just laughed at the expression of pure fear on Juice’s face. Juice frowned as Kip continued to laugh. “You’re a dick,” he mumbled and Kip grinned. Juice laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Kip’s cheek. 

The two continued to skate together and after a while, Half Sack started complaining about being hungry. Juice then went to order some shitty carnival-brand nachos. Sack was overjoyed at the plastic cheese covered tortilla chips that were more than likely stale. He happily ate them as they took a break at the grungy tables. While Juice watched Half Sack eat with a content smile on his face, a small group of rough looking teenage boys came up to them. Juice eyed them with curiosity.

“You own those bikes outside?” a kid with pudgy cheeks and fat bubbling over his belt said, yet there was a slight quiver to his voice. Juice noted the purple shiner that donned his left eye. Despite being part of the Sons, Juice and Half Sack were the least threatening out of the group. Not to mention they were two grown men in a children’s roller rink.

“Yeah, why?” Half Sack asked with a mouthful of nachos. Juice stifled a laugh and Sack grinned at him. One of the smaller boys, who looked absolutely ecstatic, pushed through the group and let out a nasally giggle.

“My name is Jacob Honeywell. You’re a part of the Sons of Anarchy,” he squealed, “I’ve been tracking and researching your club for years. My dad’s a cop, I hacked into his laptop and got all your files,” The kid said with a big, metal filled grin. “You’re Juan Carlos Ortiz, and you’re Kip Epps. I know all about you two,” Jacob said and Half Sack paled. Juice chuckled.

“What? Are you interested in joining the club or something? Can’t apply until you’re 18. Even after that, it’s a hard-working life. It doesn’t even pay well,” Juice was interrupted by the fat one.

“Girls think it’s hot though,” he said, crossing his meaty arms over his chest. Juice snorted and rubbed his face in exasperation. This wasn’t really something he knew how to respond to, and even if he could, these were kids. Juice wondered who was planting the idea that the biker life was a good one.

“Depends on yourself. By the looks of it, if none of you man up, you’ll get nothing,” Juice said and stood up. He easily towered over the group and they all took a step back. He laughed, “Start walking boys. If I find that you even touched our bikes, I know his name. His daddy probably knows all your names. I can ruin your lives with a single phone call. Walk it,” Juice said and the boys started walking back and then started running. Half Sack burst into laughter as soon as they were out of earshot.

“That was amazing, Juan,” Sack said and Juice turned and gave him a raised eyebrow. It was the first time someone had used his real name in what seemed like years. Sack’s face went bright red and he couldn’t find his words. “I-I…Sorry,” he mumbled and Juice grinned and took the boy’s face in his hands, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Don’t apologize. I like it,” Juice hummed and Half Sack grinned in response, pulling him in for another kiss.

The night ended well. Juice and Half Sack stayed at the rink until it closed at eleven. They came stumbling out with stupid grins on their faces and their laughs echoed in the empty parking lot. Outside the venue, Juice and Half Sack were pressed against each other in a rhythmless waltz. Juice pressed soft, chaste kisses to Sack’s lips. Juice snaked his arms around Half Sack’s waist and he hummed softly.

“I had fun tonight. We should do something again. Maybe a picnic?” Half Sack suggested with a soft pink dusting his freckled cheeks. Juice kissed him again and nodded.

“Sounds fantastic.” Juice hummed and started to pressed gentle kisses to Kip’s jaw and neck. “Let’s get home, yeah?” he said and Kip nodded furiously. 

Little can be said about the rest of the night, other than the stereo was turned up a little louder to drown out their sounds.

After their first date, Half Sack wasted no time going into the planning for his picnic date with Juice. He was definitely over thinking it but he wanted it to be perfect. Sack had been left alone with his thoughts, the club had gone up to one of their charters for the weekend and left the prospect behind. He sat in the living room with a tattered old notebook and was scribbling down ideas before ultimately crossing them out. He continuously crossed and uncrossed his legs on the couch. His barely legible chicken scratch covered the pages with ideas. What to eat, what not to eat, what time of day. His jumbled thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the refrigerator in the kitchen.

Gemma emerged from the kitchen and she looked shocked that Sack was still there. “Hey Eddie, I thought the boys went up to Tacoma?” she asked and sat beside him on the couch. The condensation from the beer in her hand dripped onto the couch, Kip was too aware of it. Sack nodded.

“Yeah, they left me behind. I don’t mind though, I need to plan some things,” he said and Gemma raised her delicate brows. “I’m planning something for Juice, I wanted to do something special for him,” Sack said with a gentle shrug. 

Gemma smiled at this, “What have you got so far? The kid’s a sucker for romance, I’ll tell you that.” She leaned back, craning her head to get a glimpse of what he was writing. Due to his horrible script, all she saw was ‘stars’. Kip laughed shyly and shrugged again.

“I was thinkin’ a picnic, just some beers, and sandwiches. Up in the mountains, you can really see the stars up in the mountains. I’m sure he’d love it up there, with his obsession with space and constellations and shit,” he rambled and Gemma passed him the beer. He accepted it and passed it back after taking a swig.

“I think he’d love that. I can handle the menu if you want,” she suggested and took the notebook from his hands. Kip didn’t argue as she turned the page and began writing a short menu in her pretty cursive script. “When were you wanting to do this?” she asked and tore the page from the book before handing it back.

Half Sack grinned. “Tomorrow, hopefully. Jax said we had the day off since he’s gonna be at the hospital with Abel,” he said and Gemma nodded. She stood up and ruffled his hair, assuring him that she would handle the food. He thanked her as she moved into the kitchen.

Half Sack continued to scribble down ideas until he heard cheers and loud voices from the bar. He closed the notebook and shoved it underneath him, before turning and leaning on the back of the couch. He grinned as everyone entered, popping open beers and lighting up joints. Juice didn’t hesitate to walk over to Sack and tilt his chin up with a gloved hand to give the freckled boy a kiss.   
“Miss me much?” Half Sack asked with a cocky grin and Juice nodded with a hum and kissed him again. There were a couple whistles and cheers from behind them. Juice flipped them off as Tig handed him and Sack beers. Sack thanked him and Tig ruffled his hair with a grin. Juice threw his legs over the back of the couch and slipped down beside Half Sack, putting an arm around his shoulder. 

“How was Tacoma?” Half Sack asked and took a drink. Juice glanced over at him with a smile on his face. It was rare for them to be so affectionate around the others. After a while, the group had gotten used to the boys sharing kisses and being close to each other. Juice had always had attachment issues, so he felt he needed to be making physical contact with Sack as much as possible. It was unconscious.

“Good as it can be, I guess,” Juice said and Kip laughed softly and nodded. “I’m free the next couple days, if you-” Kip interrupted him.

“Yeah, actually. I have something planned for tomorrow, if you’re up for it,” he smiled and his face began to warm. He tried to hide it by taking a drink of the beer in his hands. Juice nodded and wished he could get a photo of the utter joy on Kip’s freckled face. They discarded their beers and Juice hummed happily.

“Sounds like fun, but we got a whole night in front of us,” Juice said with a grin and leaned over to push Half Sack down on the couch, putting his arms on either side of Kip’s waist. He started pressing light kisses to Sack’s face and neck. He responded with soft giggles and the two heard a loud groan from the kitchen.

“Get a room,” Tig called and Juice made direct eye contact with him as he bit down on Half Sack’s neck. Sack let out an involuntary groan. Tig’s eyes widened and Juice grinned, getting up and leading Half Sack back to his room.

Half Sack woke up the next day, unsure of the time. He careful not to wake the sleeping man beside him. He had slipped into his boxers and made his way quietly into the bathroom. The ginger took a quick shower. He came out with a towel around his waist. He went into the kitchen, his hair dripping cool water droplets onto his bare freckled shoulders. He glanced at the clock on the oven. Almost 4pm. They were up late the night before, the thought made him grin and rub his face with a soft laugh. He got himself a glass of water from the tap and drank it slowly as he opened up the fridge for anything to eat. He found a basket with a small note on it. He grabbed the note and opened it up.

_Have fun, be careful. Jax and I are at the hospital today. Call me if you need anything.  
Love, Gemma_

Half Sack grinned and opened up the basket, glancing around at the beers and sandwiches. There was a nicely packed fruit salad and other things Sack couldn’t recognize in the shadows of the basket. He smiled and internally thanked Gemma. He tossed the note away and returned to the bedroom to change quickly. He used the towel to dry his unruly curls and returned to the fridge to grab the basket. Half Sack walked out to his bike and strapped the basket to the back, making sure it was secure. He grabbed a small blanket and other items he needed and placed them gently in the basket. Half Sack then mounted his bike and drove off, he knew exactly where he was going.

Juice woke up with a lack of a warmth beside him. He rolled over to find nothing. The smell of shower heat and shampoo floated in through the bathroom. Juice hummed and grumbled quietly to himself, “Kippie, where’d you go?” He looked around the room to find nothing. Juice got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to find nothing. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a glass of orange juice from the fridge. His head snapped up as he heard the door open and Half Sack came strolling in.

“Now where have you been all morning?” Juice asked and attempted to suppress a yawn. Sack laughed and walked over, wrapping his arms around Juice’s waist. The Prospect planted a kiss on Juice’s forehead.

“Driving,” Sack said and Juice narrowed his eyes at him. He laughed and nodded, “I’m serious. I was setting something up for you,” he said softly and Juice’s eyes brightened at such a sweet gesture. Kip interrupted his thoughts. “Stop that,” he mumbled with a smile. Juice furrowed his brows at the comment and asked for clarification. Sack leaned closer, tightening his grip around Juice’s waist. They were close enough that Juice felt Kip’s breath on his lips. “Stop doing things that make me want to kiss you,” he said with a light laugh. Juice felt his ears burning and buried his face in Kip’s chest. It wasn’t often that Kip was able to steal words from Juice, and it was these moments Half Sack enjoyed most. Kip was only a couple inches taller than Juice, yet the other man was usually more forward. So in these moments that Half Sack was able to render Juice speechless, he loved it. 

A moment had passed and they stood in each other’s arms. Juice removed his face from Kip’s chest and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “So, where are you taking me?” Juice asked and Half Sack shook his head.

“I’m not giving you any hints, go wash up. I’m driving,” he said and kissed him once more before Juice gave in and returned to the bedroom with a roll of his eyes. Half Sack smiled after him, feeling the warmth on his face. He was excited, this was only their second date outside of the movie nights. There were many nights where Juice would stay up and watch his TV shows until the early hours of the morning. There were even days when Half Sack woke up from a nightmare and Juice was still awake. Apparently, Juice was oblivious to Sack’s night terrors but he just assumed Juice was a heavy sleeper. It had never occurred to Sack that his boyfriend didn’t know about his terrible nightmares. The only person that knew was Tig, and that was an accident. Lost in his thoughts, Half Sack didn’t notice Juice walk into the living room. The black shirt he wore hugged his figure nicely and it made Kip grin. “Lookin’ good, baby,” he joked and strolled over, placing his hands on Juice’s hips.

“You’re not looking too shabby, either,” Juice hummed, adjusting the collar on Kip’s shirt. Sack chuckled softly and nodded, looking down at him. Juice looked up and smiled before connecting their lips. Juice placed his hands on either side of Sack’s face and practically pulled him down. 

Half Sack was the one to pull away. “As much as I’d love to stay and continue,” he said softly, and Juice laughed. “I have somewhere to take you,” he quipped and Juice raised his eyebrows and nodded with a smile. Kip pressed a kiss to the corner of Juice’s mouth before taking his hand and guiding him out to the bikes. Half Sack straddled the motorcycle and started the engine while Juice climbed on behind him and immediately wrapped his arms around Sack’s waist. As he backed out of the lot, Juice tightened his grip on Sack’s waist. He rested his cheek between Kip’s shoulder blades and stared at the setting sun. Oranges and pinks mixed into the blue evening sky. Juice sighed happily and smiled. 

Half Sack pulled up to a small parking lot. “Come on, I wanna show you something,” he said quietly as he climbed off the bike and grabbed Juice’s hand. Sack lead him through a small grassy area before pulling him up a big hill to a small flat area with a huge looming oak tree. The sun had barely set, showing the blanket laid out with four candles lit and one blown out by the breeze. Juice glanced at Sack with a grin and he returned it with a soft smile.

“Kip, this is…” he glanced around at the simple setup and chuckled quietly. “This is fantastic,” he said and Kip nodded and lead him to the blanket where he sat down, Juice followed suit. Half Sack grabbed the box of matches from the basket and lit one to relight the candle. “This is so sweet,” Juice said softly and Kip smiled.

“Wait until it gets dark, I know how much you like the stars. Out here you can see every single one,” he said and gestured to the darkening sky. Juice’s eyes widened and he grinned.

“Really? That’s… no one has ever done something like this, for me,” he said and rubbed his face as Half Sack brought the basket closer and pulled out the beers and sandwiches. Juice’s face was bright and happy but Sack looked confused.

“Never?” he asked and Juice nodded. “How could they not? I mean, you’re so amazing and sweet and funny and charming and-” Kip was cut off by Juice’s soft laughter. “What?” he questioned, “You think I’m lying?”

“No no, I just don’t think all that’s true,” Juice said with another laugh. “I’m not as great as you think I am. I’ve done a lot of bad shit, Kippie. Most of which you’ll, unfortunately, come to experience,” Juice said with a soft sigh as he accepted the sandwich. 

“What about the other stuff? The stuff I won’t experience?” Kip pressed, his voice soft as he opened both beers, passing one to Juice.

Juice took the beer and sighed, “Long story. Not sure if you wanna hear it,” he said and took a drink. Kip shook his head and took a bite out of his sandwich, smiling as he wiped stray jam off the corner of his mouth.

“I want to know everything about you, Juan, even if it means the gritty details,” Kip said and Juice laughed softly. “I mean it, I find you incredibly interesting. I want to know everything there is to know about Juan Carlos Ortiz,” Kip said with a grin and leaned in close to press a soft kiss to Juice’s lips. 

Juice laughed and smiled nervously, he took another long drink of his beer before beginning. “When I first joined the club, I was a wreck. Not saying I’m not now, but I was worse. Self-harm, drinking until I blacked out, hardcore drugs, the whole shebang. I was forced to spill some club info to a dangerous group, who are all dead now. Jax thought I was a rat, but I spilled some fake info to get them off the Son’s trail. Clay didn’t believe me, neither did Jax. I tried to kill myself at one point because I knew that no one was going to believe me. Late at night, after the sun fell, I hung myself with a heavy metal chain. I failed, obviously. Chibs found me, my neck was all bruised up, cut in some places. I was sobbing and broken and that’s when I realized I needed to get my shit together. Chibs beat the shit out of me that night too,” Juice paused and laughed softly, his hand unconsciously moving to rub his neck. “He was the only real friend I had here. I almost ruined that. I’m… mostly better now. I don’t wanna die as much but my anxiety is still pretty bad,” Juice said with a shaky laugh, and Half Sack reached up and wiped away a stray tear that dripped down his face. He hadn’t noticed he was crying until he felt Kip’s hand on his face. “Sorry, I rarely talk about this stuff. Only Chibs, Jax, Gemma and now you know. Mainly because Gemma helped me with some makeup so no one else would see the bruises,” he laughed again, resting his hand on top of Sack’s. “I’m still a mess, huh?” Juice said and leaned into Kip’s touch.

“No, I think you’ve gone through a lot. Anyone else would've given up, but you kept going. You’re strong, Juan.” Kip said softly, staring at Juice with his intense green eyes. Juice tried to discredit his words but Kip continued. “You’re strong like I said, anyone else would’ve given up but you kept going. You kept going and look at what happened. If you had given up, we wouldn’t have met. And what a downer my life would’ve been without that bright grin in my life, hm?” Kip said and ran his thumb over Juice’s cheekbones. Juice laughed softly and nodded. “See, you’re stronger than you give yourself credit for. You’re able to smile through all the pain despite what you’ve been through. I think that’s incredible,” Kip said, his voice was soft and genuine. Juice sniffled and flung his arms around Kip’s shoulders.

“I don’t deserve you, Kip Epps,” Juice mumbled against Half Sack’s neck and he laid back, bringing Juice with him. Juice laughed softly and straddled him.

“You deserve everything good in the world, Juan Carlos Ortiz,” Half Sack said softly, his eyes shimmered even in the darkness of the night. Juice threaded his fingers into Sack’s curly orange hair and rested his head on Kip’s chest. He listened to the freckled boy’s frantic heartbeat, and it made him smile.

“After all this, I still make your heart skip a beat, hm?” Juice hummed and Half Sack laughed softly. Juice rested his chin on Sack’s chest and smiled at him.

“Yeah you do, I think that might be a little more due to the fact that I’ve fallen in love with you,” Half Sack said quietly and Juice suddenly sat up, still straddling his waist. “Shit, Juice. I’m sorry,” Sack said and sat up too, placing a hand on Juice’s lower back.

“You’re an idiot,” Juice said and looked up at the sky, assessing the stars that were starting to appear in the night sky. Half Sack shook his head and sighed. He pressed his face against Juice’s exposed neck and planted a soft kiss on his Adam's apple. He wrapped his arms around Juice’s waist and kept them steady.

“I’m not, I’ve fallen in love with a beautiful biker boy who needs some happiness in his life. You’ve gone through so much, I think you need a little love. And frankly, Juan Carlos, I love you,” Half Sack whispered against Juice’s skin. “I love your skin, your tattoos, I love your face and your smile and the way your eyes light up when you see me,” Sack continued and Juice shook his head. “I love the way you get excited over your shows and movies. I love your sleepy morning kisses and how gentle you are. I love your laugh and your voice. I love seeing you after a shower. I love seeing you when you wake up. I love seeing the dead tiredness you get when you stay up too late,” Half Sack said almost sternly. He needed Juice to know that he was being genuine. Juice shook his head again and told him to stop. “No, I love your lips and your eyes. I love your confidence, I love the way you walk. I love your body. I love it when you sing in the shower, it’s always the same song. ‘House of the Rising Sun’, right? Your voice is lovely, I love to listen to you,” Half Sack said, and Juice was quiet. Half Sack nodded with a grin, his dimples popping. _“There was a house in Charming town,”_ Half Sack started, his voice rough and scratchy. _“They call the rising sun. It’s been the ruin of many of a poor boy.”_ Sack sung, nudging to get Juice to sing with him.

Juice rolled his eyes with a soft smile on his face, _“And God, I know I’m one.”_ Half Sack grinned and rested his head against Juice’s forehead, _“My mother was a tailor. She sewed my new blue jeans.”_ They sang together, their rough voices floating into the mountains and echoed off the rocks and roads. _“My father was a gambler. Down in New Orleans.”_ The two were quiet after that, Juice straddling Half Sack with a faraway look in his eyes.

“Juan?” Half Sack’s voice was soft and he moved his hand from Juice’s neck to his cheek. Juice closed his eyes and hummed in response, leaning into Kip’s touch, “You seem kind of out of it, are you okay?” he asked quietly, he recognized signs of a panic attack when he saw them.

“Kip Epps, I love you,” Juice said, and opened his eyes slowly, a small, content smile on his face. Half Sack felt his face warm but he grinned anyway.

“Finally coming around, hm?” he joked and Juice scrunched up his nose and Sack laughed softly. “I love you,” Half Sack replied, and Juice’s smile widened slightly.

“I love you,” Juice repeated, his smile slowly turning into the lovestruck grin Half Sack had come to love. Half Sack pressed their lips together and he could feel Juice’s smile. The two stayed there for God knows how long. Kip loved every second he spent flush against Juan in the night. They ended up laying down and staring at the stars, Juan showing the constellations to Kip. They finished eating and they drank a couple more beers. They spend what seemed like hours on the hill, stargazing and enjoying each other's presence. They whispered quiet ‘I love you’s’ into the sky and shared sweet laughs. The only thing that could’ve caused them to leave was a single phone call made to Kip’s phone. He sat up and retrieved his phone from his pocket and glanced at it. 

“It’s Gemma,” Kip said, his voice was thick with sleepiness, he didn’t want to admit he was dozing off. “Gem, what’s up?”

“ _It’s getting late,_ ” she said, she sounded annoyed. Kip snorted and shook his head with a smile. “ _You should get back, Jax wants to talk to you,_ ” she added and Kip nodded even though she couldn’t see him. He told her they’d be back soon and she told them to drive safely.

The two didn’t say much else, only packed up and got back on the bike. Juice wrapping his arms tightly around Sack’s waist. The two drove steadily back to the clubhouse. The wind was heavy and the trees shook violently around them. Juice started to doze off again while pressed against Half Sack’s back. He didn’t notice when the motorcycle stopped. He only tightened his grip around Kip’s waist. Half Sack chuckled quietly and pried the boy’s arms off of him. Sack picked up Juice bridal style and walked him inside. The man didn’t stir from his sleep as Half Sack carried him inside and into his bedroom in the clubhouse. He pressed a kiss to Juice’s forehead before walking into the main room. He saw Jax sat on one of the barstools. He glanced up at Sack and raised an eyebrow.

“Where’s Juice?” Jax asked and poured himself another glass. Half Sack walked over and sat beside him.

“He passed out on the ride back, I just put him in his room. That boy is one heavy sleeper,” Half Sack explained and chuckled quietly as he poured him a glass. Jax stared at him and took a drink.

“How was your date? You guys were out pretty late,” Jax said, looking up at Half Sack and the boy grinned. The sight warmed Jax’s heart. 

“It was so wonderful,” Half Sack said, and propped his head on the counter. “I didn’t know Juice knew so much about the stars. It’s really cool,” he said with another soft laugh and Jax nodded with a small smile on his face. “Juice is so smart, I’m not sure what he’s doing here. He could’ve gone to an Ivy league college and he could’ve been something _amazing_ ,” Half Sack said and smiled softly. Jax raised his eyebrows and Sack glanced at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that in a negative way. He just has a lot of untapped potential,” Half Sack smiled sheepishly and Jax laughed and waved it off.

“Don’t worry about it, Sack. I actually wanted your advice on something. I’m not really sure how to go about it. I know if I ask Tig he’ll exploit me for it until I die,” Jax joked with a smile. Half Sack furrowed his brows in confusion. Their vice president wanted his advice? This had to be good. He nodded and Jax sighed and rubbed his face. He looked nervous, scared. Half Sack placed a hand on Jax’s shoulder and the man chuckled softly.

“How do you…” he paused. “How do you tell someone how you feel about them?” Jax said, and Half Sack chuckled quietly and looked at Jax to see if he was joking. He was startled to see that the man was being genuine. 

“Jax, you’re one of the smoothest and most charming men I know. Why are you asking a Prospect for advice?” Half Sack asked, disbelief in his voice.

Jax rubbed his face and took a drink from his glass. “Wish I knew, but my situation is… a little different,” Jax hummed, his voice hesitant. The hint blew right over Half Sack’s head and he shrugged.

“Explain to them how you feel, be honest. Compliment them a lot and stuff. I’m not super sure how to go about your specific situation,” He laughed nervously and Jax smiled and nodded. Half Sack said his goodnight’s and was about to go to bed but Jax stopped him.

“Can you… not mention this to Tara? I’m not sure she’d be very happy with me,” Jax mumbled with a shaky chuckle. Half Sack’s eyes widened and he nodded. Jax thanked him and muttered a quiet goodnight before disappearing into his room. The entire conversation felt awkward to Sack, so he decided to push it to the back of his mind as he walked to his currently shared room with Juice. He stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed with Juice, the already sleeping boy rolling over and attaching himself to Kip’s side. The freckled man laughed quietly and closed his eyes to allow himself to be consumed by sleep. He was hopeful he wouldn’t wake up in the middle of the night as he frequently did. His terrors had been lessened since he started staying with Juice, and if they did, Juice was always there to calm him down. Kip wasn’t quite sure what he’d do without Juice around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this version is much more readable and less obnoxious than the last version. Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> I do commisions!  
> Instagram: @theadrianwood / @nipplelogic  
> Tumblr: theadrianwood.tumblr.com  
> Ko-Fi: Ko-fi.com/adrianwood
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> Adrian


End file.
